


The Phone Call

by Beatles_and_Bellarke



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 04:34:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7998781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beatles_and_Bellarke/pseuds/Beatles_and_Bellarke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pearl finally commits to the first phone call and we hear the mystery character's name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Phone Call

**Author's Note:**

> I put her name as Strawberry because it's S. and because of her pinkness. If you don't agree that's fine! Just my headcanon! Enjoy!!
> 
> *edit: I was told by many sources that the name has been released so I have changed it to be as canon as possible.

"Okay Pearl. You can do it." The Gem coached herself into calling the number in her hands. The phone was brand new. Apparently Garnet had already purchased a family cell phone without Pearl's or either of the kids' knowledge. It was a nice change. 

Pearl began shaking as she dialed the number in her palm. 

*ring*

*ring*

*rin-*

"Hello?" 

"Oh hello! I'm Pearl. We met at the concert last weekend. I wanted to call and see how you were doing."

"Oh hi! I'm so glad you called! I didn't get to introduce myself and I've been meaning to try to find you. My name is Sheena! I had so much fun at the concert chatting and hope to see you again!" 

"Nice to meet you, Sheena! I would like that a lot!" 

"Good! How about next Saturday? We can go get lunch."

"Sounds fine to me!"

"Good. see you then!" 

"Okay. Goodbye!" 

Pearl hung up the phone with a smile on her face. 

Amethyst walked by and saw momma gem looking exceptionally happy. 

"Did you call that girl from the concert?"

All Pearl could do was nod. She was so happy that she couldn't even speak.

"I'm glad you're moving on. Rose would want that."

Pearl gave her a hug. 

"I know. I'm glad too."


End file.
